Volver a nacer
by Bala-2006
Summary: Tras la lucha contra Naraku, Inuyasha se siente desesperado por la pérdida de Kagome pero le espera una gran sorpresa escondida entre los escombros provocados por la explosión.


**VOLVER A NACER:**

En el mismo instante en el que vio como la gran explosión provocada por la muerte de Naraku se la tragaba, sintió que él mismo había muerto. La flecha, la flecha que ella misma sacó de su carcaj, la flecha en la que puso toda su esperanza mientras apuntaba a Naraku, los destruyó a ambos. El impacto fue inmediato, la flecha dejó un largo camino luminoso de una tonalidad violeta y en menos de un segundo, la gran araña en la se había convertido Naraku, explotó. Las llamas la atravesaron, vio como lo hacían y antes de que tuviera tiempo a lanzarse hacia la chica para intentar protegerla con su hakama, la onda expansiva le lanzó por los aires.

Ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo, sucio, golpeado, herido, terriblemente dolorido y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Kagome, estaba muerta. Sintiendo como un ataque de incontrolables sollozos amenazaba con salir, levantó su mano derecha, la única que podía mover en ese instante, y se tapó la boca. Sentía dolor por la muerte de Kagome, odio por el desgraciado de Naraku, por haberla arrastrado con él y rabia por no haber sido capaz de salvarla, por su debilidad.

Si Kagome moría, él iría tras ella. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir en ese maldito mundo. Primero se enamoró de Kikio y por culpa de un terrible engaño ambos acabaron en la tumba. Cuando Kagome arrancó la flecha de su pecho volvió a enamorarse de una chiquilla que le amaba tal y como era, una chica que lo amaba sin reservas. Entonces, Kikio volvió a la vida torturándolos a los tres en un trío amoroso que no parecía acabar nunca. La muerte de Kikio por segunda vez fue lo único que consiguió liberarles y fue terriblemente doloroso asumirla otra vez. Al comenzar la lucha contra Naraku, la lucha definitiva, pensó que acabaría con él y luego le pediría a Kagome como Dios manda que fuera su mujer. Le había hecho mucho daño a cuenta de su relación con Kikio y era mucho más que consciente de que no se merecía respirar su mismo aire, pero se lo iba a pedir porque era un estúpido egoísta que no podía vivir sin ella.

Ahora, tumbado sobre la tierra y con las ropas ajadas y cubiertas de sangre seca, sólo deseaba ir al otro mundo para estar junto a ella. Seguiría a Kagome hasta los confines del infierno pero no haría falta porque ella iría al cielo y entonces tendría que pelearse con Dios para alcanzarla y por Dios juraba que lo haría.

Aún respiraba pero su alma estaba muerta. Sólo necesitaba clavarse una daga, tomar veneno, dejarse ahogar o mejor aún, tirarse por un alto acantilado lleno de piedras afiladas. Cuanto más doloroso fuera mejor.

- ¿Inuyasha, amigo?

Inuyasha giró la cabeza sin intentar ocultar sus lágrimas y se encontró con el rostro también cubierto de lágrimas de Miroku. El monje se dejó caer en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas y colocó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Entonces fue cuando se percató de que aquella era la mano del vórtice. Miroku estaba curado.

- Kagome… - murmuró con voz ronca.

- Lo sé, amigo… - murmuró- lo sé…

Instantes después el olor de Sango consiguió distraerle. La mujer se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su otro lado con Shippo entre sus brazos. El kitsune lloraba desconsoladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez ``mamá´´, el nombre que él le había dado a Kagome. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Después de la muerte de su verdadera madre, Kagome se había convertido en lo más parecido a una madre para él.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia Sango y a través de sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas pudo observar que la muchacha también sufría enormemente. Era imposible no ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y el temblor de todo su cuerpo. Kagome era su mejor amiga…

- Deberíamos… bueno… - balbuceó nerviosamente el monje- ya sé que es pronto… pe- pero… tendríamos que organizar un entierro…

Un entierro. Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos una y otra y otra vez. No tenían nada que enterrar. Lo más probable es que Kagome hubiera sido carbonizada por la explosión y sinceramente él no se atrevía a comprobarlo. No sabía decir a que tenía más pánico: a no encontrar nada de ella, ninguna señal de que hubiera existido o a encontrar restos de su cuerpo destrozado. No, definitivamente no iría a comprobarlo.

Tenía que marcharse de ese mundo antes de que la muerte de Kagome lo torturara más pero antes… ¡Dios Santo!… Tenía que ir a ver a la madre de Kagome. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su hija estaba muerta? , ¿Qué no fue capaz de protegerla cuando ella se lo pidió?

- ¡Se me ha olvidado coger el libro de matemáticas!

- No lo vas a necesitar- agarró su brazo- la batalla final se acerca, no tendrás tiempo.

- ¡Tengo que aprobar ese examen para pasar a la preparatoria! – exclamó- ¡Mi futuro está en juego! – le repitió como ya era costumbre- por si no lo sabías, tengo una vida aquí.

Claro que lo sabía. Kagome tenía toda una vida por delante en su época… ¿Qué tenía él que ofrecerle?

Antes de que pudiera volver a discutirle la muchacha se marchó corriendo hacia la casa. Agarró la enorme mochila, tan llena como de costumbre, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el pozo cuando la madre de Kagome con una escoba en la mano se cruzó en su camino. Nada más verla se percató de que la mujer estaba mucho más envejecida que la primera vez que la vio y él sabía por qué. Estaba así por la preocupación que la invadía cada vez que Kagome se marchaba.

- Señora Higurashi…

- Inuyasha, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Sonomi?

- Disculpe… Sonomi… - suspiró- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Te he oído decirle que se acerca la batalla final, ¿es cierto?

- Sí.

- Y será muy peligroso, ¿verdad?- viendo que asentía con la cabeza- por favor, no dejes que le pase nada… después de lo de su padre… perderla a ella también no lo soportaría…

Por primera vez desde que conoció a aquella maravillosa mujer, vio lágrimas en sus ojos. La madre de Kagome quien siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer y ayudaba a todo el que se lo pidiera sin reservas, estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – se detuvo junto a él- mamá… - murmuró- te prometo que volveré antes de que puedas echarme de menos…

Kagome pensó que las lágrimas de su madre eran por las largas temporadas que pasaba fuera pero eran por algo mucho más profundo.

¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando le dijera que su hija estaba muerta?, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que no quedaba nada de ella?, ¿cómo iba a atreverse a presentarse ante esa mujer? Si la madre de Kagome quería atravesarlo con su cuchillo de cocina se lo permitiría.

Habría que hablar con Kaede…

Las palabras de Sango por fin consiguieron hacerle reaccionar y volvió al momento y lugar en el que se encontraba.

- No… no podemos enterrarla… - habló por fin.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Ella…

- Inuyasha no te tortures más… - le suplicó Sango- todos lo estamos pasando mal…

Sango tenía razón, se comportaba como un egoísta pero es que no se veía capaz de afrontar la muerte de Kagome. No podía acudir a un entierro cuando ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse, no podía ir a ver a su madre… ¡Dios! Ojala hubiera muerto él.

- Mamá… - murmuró Shippo.

Sango aumentó el abrazo para consolar más al pequeño y levantó la vista cuando su hermano se acercó a ella. Kohaku, un Kohaku revivido la observaba con una mezcla de dolor y compasión por ella. Vio como el muchacho se arrodillaba junto a ella y la abrazaba tiernamente.

- Inuyasha, eres débil.

Lo que le faltaba en ese instante, el idiota de su hermano mayor metiendo el dedo en la yaga. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente!

Haciendo lo que en ese instante era un esfuerzo sobre humano para él, se incorporó quedando sentado y le miró con toda la furia que pudo, pero en ese instante estaba tan dolido por la muerte de Kagome que fue incapaz de mirarle sin dar lástima.

- Das pena.

Sesshomaru no le dijo nada más, no le dio un abrazo para consolarle, ni una palmadita en el hombro. Simplemente le dirigió por un momento una mirada que parecía de comprensión y luego se marchó agarrando a Rin y dejando tirado a Jaken como ya era costumbre.

Mientras sus amigos se levantaban arrastrando el alma por los pies el continuó allí sentado recordando lo ocurrido hacia ya menos de catorce horas.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué harás cuando Naraku desaparezca?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – preguntó con aquel tono escéptico tan característico en él- me convertiré en un demonio completo- mintió.

- Am… - volvió la vista hacia su libro de matemáticas- yo voy a ir a la preparatoria, ¿sabes?- suspiró- supongo que después… tendré que prepararme para casarme…

Eso consiguió captar su atención. ¿Prepararse para casarse? Apartó la vista de las estrellas y miró hacia abajo viendo la coronilla de Kagome.

- Houjo siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y se preocupa mucho por mí… tal vez tendría que casarme con él y tener hi… ¡Inuyasha!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ya se había bajado del árbol y le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros. La zarandeó hasta que soltó aquel maldito libro y luego la acercó hasta tener su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo propio.

- ¡No digas más tonterías!

- ¿Qué?

Seguirás viniendo aquí, nos enfrentaremos a los malos y no te casarás… ¡Definitivamente, no te casarás!

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿Por qué tú lo digas? – le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- tengo una vida y creo que merezco…

- Sí, te lo mereces pero no con él…

- ¿Con quién, entonces?- quiso saber.

- Bueno… podrías… - acarició su cabello.

- ¿Qué podría? – murmuró ella.

- Casarte… continuó.

- ¿Casarme?- le siguió.

- Con… - pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola más a él.

- ¿Con quién?

- Conmi…

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Tuvieron que separarse al instante cuando llegaron Miroku, Sango y Shippo con los brazos llenos de leña y comida. En ese instante se propuso decirle todo lo que sentía al día siguiente. No iba a permitir que ese idiota de Houjo se la quitara, no le daría ni la más mínima oportunidad. Si Kagome tenía que casarse con alguien sería con él.

Ahora desde luego, no se casaría ninguno de los dos.

Levantó la vista dirigiéndola hacia el lugar de la explosión y descubrió que aún había levantada una gran nube de tierra. Había sido tan terrible que aún seguían en proceso sus consecuencias o simplemente su concepto del tiempo se estaba desquebrajando porque para él había pasado una eternidad. De repente, una sombra en movimiento a través de aquella bruma captó su atención. ¡No podía ser! Después de que Kagome había dado su vida, Naraku no podía seguir vivo.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a arder mientras resbalaban por la lozanía de sus mejillas, se levantó y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pies. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero por Kagome, por vengar su muerte y ocuparse de que no fuera en vano, haría cualquier cosa. Avanzó, mientras llevaba una mano a su espada dispuesto a sacarla y acabar con él de un rápido ataque pero aquel maravilloso olor a lilas que tanto idolatraba inundó sus fosas nasales. Fascinado abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo su avance observando a la figura cada vez más fina y esbelta. La figura de una chica, de una mujer.

No se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro por miedo a que alguien de allí arriba le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Tenía tanto miedo a que si hiciera algo todo en lo que había depositado su última esperanza desapareciera.

La figura dejó de ser una sombra y se pudo atisbar el color verde característico de su uniforme, ahora manchado por la tierra y la sangre seca. Su camisa blanca ahora era marrón y estaba rota y deshilachada. Su cabello más desordenado de lo que lo había visto nunca ondeaba alrededor de su rostro y su piel estaba cubierta de manchas de tierra y de sangre.

Sin esperar un instante más corrió, corrió con todas las fuerzas que quedaban hasta alcanza a la azabache y se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros de ella.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró la chica con la voz ronca.

- Kagome… - sollozó- ¡Kagome!- gritó- ¡Dios, gracias!

Inuyasha se dejó caer de rodillas ante el ser que tanto adoraba y se abrazó a su cintura haciendo apego de toda su fuerza y su voluntad. Desesperado repitió una y otra vez:

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

La chica llevó sus manos al cabello del hanyou y le acarició con ternura mientras ella misma daba gracias por volver a estar junto a él.

Cuando la explosión la había atrapado, lo único que pudo pensar fue que nunca más podría estar junto al hanyou. Había sollozado desesperada por no poder despedirse tan siquiera, por no tener un último abrazo y por no haber tenido la ocasión de rozar tan siquiera sus labios con los de él en la noche anterior. Pero también había suplicado que a él no le pasara nada.

A penas cinco minutos antes, ella había abierto los ojos de nuevo. Por un momento había visto las mismísimas puertas del infierno y después había sido devuelta como un rayo a la vida. La sensación había sido como ``_**volver a nacer**_´´. Y nada más abrir los ojos vio a Sesshomaru con su espada. ¡Él le había devuelto la vida!

- Inuyasha, basta… - logró murmurar con menos fuerza de lo deseado- por favor, no lo soporto…

Inuyasha movió las orejas al escuchar esas palabras y cogió aire con fuerza antes de apartar los brazos de su cintura y ser capaz de levantarse.

La muchacha en seguida supo que el hanyou, como ya era costumbre, había mal interpretado sus palabras y parecía estar a punto de darse a la fuga.

- No te vayas… - se acercó hasta agarrar sus manos- quédate a mi lado…

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente con la de ella y la miró. Estuvieron largos minutos observándose a los ojos desde ese ángulo, sin decir nada.

- Te amo.

Lo dijeron los dos a la vez, prácticamente al unísono. Se miraron asombrados por el mágico momento y sus fracciones se fueron suavizando hasta que acabaron riendo y llorando a la vez.

- Inuyasha, quiero casarme y tener muchos hijos…

Incluso en esa situación, la moderna chica del futuro no dudó un instante en dejarle claro al hanyou lo que pretendía. Él tendría que desearlo también si quería una relación con ella. Se negaba en rotundo a entregarse a un hombre sin compromiso.

- Yo estoy deseando casarme contigo y tener hijos, Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y ternura y se dejó besar cuando el hanyou se inclinó para hacerlo. Después, se tomaron de la mano y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

FIN


End file.
